Leechmonger (LoP)
The Leechmonger, aka, Maxwell, was a unique strain of Echinda in Leeches of Purity that served as the antagonist of the Mysterious Village arc. Biology While having the usual body structure of an Echidna, what set it apart was the Leeches living on its skin. Seemingly living in perfect harmony, the Leeches moved where ever it willed, allowing it to use them offensively, by sucking out the blood of its victims and also making physical contact possible without harming them. It's most impressive and dangerous ability was subjugating others via implanting Leeches into the heads of its victims and later command to cause intense pain indiscriminately. Personality Best described as a psychotic and vengeful guardian. The Leechmonger's only two priorities were the protection of Weasley and ensuring those who crossed or even offended them suffered, his temper being so short that even them being upset was enough for him to become murderous. His protectiveness also hinged on paranoia, not trusting the hunters -despite leaving them at night- and at the first sign of things being off, he would assume Weasley was in danger. While Weasley had some control over him, if he perceived their life was at risk he would fly into an uncontrollable rage that even his subordinates would flee in terror of. Abandoning all safety to seek vengeance, this also extended to those who attacked him, as in his battle against Nathaniel even when wounded to the point of being unable to stand and barely crawl he persisted in hunting them down, causing his demise. Pre-transformation Once a man named Maxwell living in the Village of Selfardo, he was close friends with Weasley (named Kate at the time) and there for them during times of hardship, Weasley even trusted them enough to reveal their belief of being male and he would keep it a secret in spite of questioning it. One day, Weasley took them to a cave and confessed their feelings for him, however, he was unsure if he could return them, due to their claim and was fine simply being friends. Weasley, however, not content with friendship tried to pressure him to "pretend" for the night. Before he could answer Weasley, Dennis, Carl and Jim appeared, having followed them and overhearing the conversation. Questioning Weasley's sanity and refusing to leave, saying they would "prove" Weasley's womanhood, a fight broke out and he was forced to watch Weasley get gang-raped and arrested later for insanity. Broken by the events and furious at himself for unable and unwilling to take action. Maxwell ran away by boat and was attacked and infected by a Ralet. In an act of desperation, Maxwell covered himself in Leeches hoping they'd suck out the infected blood only to instead become the Leechmonger: a unique strain of a species already notorious for its sadistic tendencies, fueled by his lust for vengeance and guilt for being unable to protect his best friend. Post-transformation Maxwell's first act as Leechmonger would be to recuse Weasley, and with a following of Echindas and Ralets, he attacked the Village and infected the inhabitants. He would then act as Weasley's protector aiding their vision of creating a means of having humans and beasts corporation, forcing all the beasts to cooperate while also taking those who crossed Weasley to a cave where he would torture them to death repeatedly every night. One day when he returned he found two hunters had arrived and almost killed them after noticing Weasley was in tears only stopping when Weasley threw something at him and demanded him to stop, he would then keep a close eye on Weasley, not trusting the hunters despite Weasley insisting otherwise, until he left for the night. Returning to the Village the same night upon learning he was recently watched, he overheard Lenny's death threat to Weasley sending him on a rampage. Upon breaching the gate, he would use his call to force the villagers to fight the hunters while chasing one down personally after mistaking them for attacking it. During his pursuit, he found Weasley covered in blood and next to a hunter and in misinterpreting the situation, attacked them only to catch and kill someone else without realising. After then, he would notice Lenny's body and finish them off before seeing Weasley distraught by his actions, after being told to leave their presence, he flew into another rage and left to rampage in the woods. Leaving an easy trail to follow, just as he calmed down from his tantrum, he was ambushed by Nathaniel and after a short but brutal battle, he was slain, ending his stranglehold of Selfardo. Death Killed by * Nathaniel Crow Tracked down by Nathaniel, vengeful over his attack on Vera. The two fought in a brutal battle that ended in his throat being slit, leaving his heart exposed. Killed Victims * Numerous Selfardo residences. * Daniel * Howard (Human, Directly/Caused) * Lenny * Wilson (Directly/Caused) Relationships Weasley Henceforth His childhood sweetheart, being the only person trusted to know of Weasley's gender, Maxwell once had romantic feelings for them, however learning of their gender put them in a state of confusion and they were unable to return Weasley's affection for them. Nevertheless, being forced to watch Weasley's rape and jail, mentally broke him and being unable to do anything about it, nor take revenge led him to run away where he met his unfortunate fate and became the Leechmonger; a creature whose sole goal was to protect Weasley. As the Leechmonger, his protectiveness was to a psychotic and paranoid degree, ready to kill anyone who threatened or harmed them, emotionally or physically, only ever leaving them to torture those who committed and assisted their rape. After this lead to him destroying the village and killing both Daniel and Lenny, Weasley no longer wanted anything to do with them. Unable to handle it, he went into a violent outburst in the woods and began to weep moments before the battle with Nathaniel where he met his demise. Trivia * The Leechmonger's appearance is primarily inspired by Sulyvahn's beast in Dark Souls 3. Category:Beasts Category:Deceased Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:Unique Beasts